dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Dream Fiction Wiki:A Little Bit of Fun/Flavia, Arla, Annabelle, Erika and Erikasha/Transcripts/Episode 1 - Flavia Stole It!
Flavia: Yeah, I smoke pot, yeah I love peace! But I don't give a f***! I ain't no hippie! Assa Darson: LIBERTAY! ARE YOU SINGING “DOOO IT”?! Flavia: Yes! It's Annabelle Dawson's new song. Assa Darson: I thought Miley Cyrus sung that song. Flavia: She did. Annabelle Dawson covered it. Assa Darson: YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR CURSING! GO TO YOUR ROOM! Flavia: But I'm in my room already! Assa Darson: GO TO BED! THE DAWSON MANOR Zara Dawson: Get yo a** into bed, Arla! XMUSIC: GO TO F**KING BED! Arla Dawson: But Annabelle was showing me the Japanese Special Limited Edition of her self-titled debut album! XMUSIC: “Annabelle was showing me the Japanese Special Limited Edition of her self-titled debut album!” my a**! Arla Dawson: No, really! days later, at Flavia's house Flavia: laughs I'm going to stay up all night and watch a scary movie! Assa Darson: We're going to see an opera. Flavia: Hell nah! I WANT MY BEDROOM BACK! I WANT MY CATNIP BACK! I WANT MY MR. CUDDLES BACK! I WANT MY DOLLHOUSE BACK! I WANY MY BED BACK! I WANT MY WARDROBE BACK! Assa Darson: What? Flavia: I'M HUNGRY! I WANT A SNACK! I WANT A SNACK AND I WANT IT NOW! Assa Darson: What do you want to eat? Flavia: I WANT A DOUGHNUT! NOTHING BUT A DOUGHNUT! Assa Darson: Liberty, you've been eating doughnuts and ice cream all day! Flavia: I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! Assa Darson: You're too young to say “damn”, Liberty. Flavia: I'M GETTING A DOUGHNUT! popcorn and doughnuts DADDY! LEAVE THE LOT! Assa Darson onto the road Assa Darson: in the car Sorry! Flavia: Now I can invite all my friends to have a party! We can watch a scary movie together! minutes later Avril Lavigne: TV Oh, in asecond you'll be wrapped around my finger, cause I can, cause I can do it better! There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in? She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking? In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger, cause I can, cause I can do it better! There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in? She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking? Arla Dawson, Annabelle Dawson, Erikasha Dawson and Erika Dawson dance Flavia: Time to watch a SCARY movie! Arla: Yay! I love scary movies! Annabelle: Me too! Erikasha: Me three! Erika: NO! Flavia: The rest of us want to watch it! Erika: I DON'T LIKE SCARY MOVIES! Annabelle: Too bad! Erikasha: Put it back on! Avril Lavigne: TV Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend No way! No way! I think you need a new one Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your girlfriend Hey! Hey! You! You! I know that you like me No way! No way! You know it's not a secret Hey! Hey! You! You! I want to be your girlfriend You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious I think about you all the time, you're so addictive Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright? Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious And hell yeah, I'm the mother_____ princess I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right She's, like, so whatever You can do so much better I think we should get together now And that's what everyone's talking about Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend No way! No way! I think you need a new one Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your girlfriend Hey! Hey! You! You! I know that you like me No way! No way! You know it's not a secret Hey! Hey! You! You! I want to be your girlfriend I can see the way, I see the way you look at me And even when you look away, I know you think of me I know you talk about me all the time again and again (And again and again and again) So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear Or, better yet, make your girlfriend disappear I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again (And again and again and again) Because she's, like, so whatever You can do so much better I think we should get together now And that's what everyone's talking about Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend No way! No way! I think you need a new one Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your girlfriend Hey! Hey! You! You! I know that you like me No way! No way! You know it's not a secret Hey! Hey! You! You! I want to be your girlfriend Arla: Get ready to dance! Avril Lavigne: TV: Oh, in asecond dances you'll be wrapped around my finger 'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in? She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking? In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger 'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in? She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking? Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend No way! No way! I think you need a new one Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your girlfriend No way! No way! Hey! Hey! You! You! I know that you like me No way! No way! You know it's not a secret Hey! Hey! You! You! I want to be your girlfriend No way! No way! Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend No way! No way! I think you need a new one Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your girlfriend No way! No way! Hey! Hey! You! You! I know that you like me No way! No way! You know it's not a secret Hey! Hey! You! You! I want to be your girlfriend No way! No way! Hey! Hey! Flavia: Put regular MTV back on. I'm sick of Avril. Erika: Okay. Lady Gaga: TV Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh! Oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance Rah rah ah-ah-ah! Ro mah ro-mah-mah Gaga ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance Rah rah ah-ah-ah! Ro mah ro-mah-mah Gaga oh-la-la! Want your bad romance Walk, walk fashion baby, work it move that bit crazy Walk-walk fashion baby, work it move that bit crazy Walk-walk fashion baby, work it move that bit crazy Walk-walk passion baby, work it I'm a free bit baby I want your love, and I want your revenge I want your love, I don't wanna be friends Je veux ton amour et je veux ta revanche Je veux ton amour, I don't wanna be friends No, I don't wanna be friends I don't wanna be friends Want your bad romance Want your bad romance Flavia it: What does the French mean? Arla: I want your love and I want your revenge, I want your love, je ne veux pas être amis. Flavia: I see. it Lady Gaga: TV I want your love, and I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance I want your love, and all your lover's revenge You and me could write a bad romance Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (Want your bad romance) Caught in a bad romance (Want your bad romance) Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (Want your bad romance) Caught in a bad romance Ra-ra-ah-ah-ah Roma Roma-ma Gaga, "Oh la-la" Want your bad romance Annabelle: Let's go to Japan! out a plane the plane Arla the phone: BABY, CAN'T YOU SEE- Erikasha: Do not sing Toxic. Seriously. plane lands Annabelle: Let's go shopping! a shop Flavia: OMFG, I need that! it and leaves Arla: YOU'RE CORNERED! dances OH, IN ASECOND YOU'LL BE WRAPPED AROUND MY FINGER CAUSE I CAN, CAUSE I CAN DO IT BETTER! THERE'S NO OTHER, SO WHEN'S IT GONNA SINK IN? SHE'S SO STUPID, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? IN ASECOND YOU'LL BE WRAPPED AROUND MY FINGER CAUSE I CAN, CAUSE I CAN DO IT BETTER! THERE'S NO OTHER, SO WHEN'S IT GONNA SINK IN? SHE'S SO STUPID, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? Annabelle: To be continued.........